Brickmotion Studeos
This side is mostly about fictional movies of the studios, not the real ones Brickmotion Studeos are some film studios that makes brickfilms and other movies. They replaced Lego Marcel Stop Motions. In 2039, the company ATEC Entertainment get founded, then being the head company of BMS. Movies LEGO AlphaTeam (Cancelled) *LEGO AlphaTeam - The Movie (2013) *LEGO AlphaTeam - The Deep Sea (2014) *LEGO AlphaTeam - An Icy Surprice (2015) The Conflict (Cancelled) *The Conflict (2012) *The Conflict 2 (2013) *The Conflict 3 (2014) *The Conflict 4 part 1 (2015) *The Conflict 4 part 2 (2016) *The Conflict 5 (Title assumed; 2017) Alex Rider (Cancelled) This series was canceled, but here are the originally planned episodes: *Alex Rider - Stormbreaker (2011; Also available as video; Stormbreaker in Germany) *Alex Rider 2 - Point Blanc (2011-2012; Gemini Project in Germany) *Alex Rider 3 - Skeleton Key (2011-2012; Skeleton Key in Germany) *Alex Rider 4 - Eagle Strike (2012; Eagle Strike in Germany) *Alex Rider 5 - Scorpia (2012-2013; Scorpia in Germany) *Alex Rider 6 - Operation Royal Blue (2013; Royal Blue in Germany) *Alex Rider 7 - Crocodile Tears (2013-2014; Crocodile Tears in Germany) *Alex Rider 8 - Scorpia Rising (2013-2015; Scorpia Rising in Germany) *Alex Rider 9 - Dr. Three's revange (2015; Alex Rider vs. Scorpia in Germany) Gallactic Battle (Cancelled) Episode VII-IX *Galactic Battle - Attack of the Spastis (StupidBoy - Attacke der Spastis in Germany) *Galactic Battle - Revenge of the Spastis (Stupidboy - Die Rückkehr der Spastis in Germany) *Galactic Battle - Secret of the Jedi (StupidBoy - Das Geheimnis der Jedi in Germany) Episode IV-VI *Galactic Battle - A war's beginning (Kampf der Galaxie Episode IV - Der Anfang eines Krieges in Germany) *Galactic Battle - Return of the Jedi (Kampf der Galaxie Episode V - Rückkehr der Jedi in Germany) *Galactic Battle - The birth of General Grapefruit (Kampf der Galaxie Episode VI - Die letzte Stunde des Königreiches in Germany) Episode I-III *Galactic Battle - The battle has started (Kampf der Galaxie Episode I - Ein erster Konflikt in Germany) *Galactic Battle - Beginning of the clonetime (Kampf der Galaxie Episode II - Die Geburt der Clonetrooper in Germany) *Galactic Battle - The coming of Arival (Kampf der Galaxie Episode III - Das Ende der Supronis in Germany) 30 Year Specials *Galactic Battle - Episode X (Stupidboy - Galactic Battle X in germany) *StupidBoy - The Original Trilogy (Episode VII-IX) *Galactic Battle - Time of War (Episode IV-VI) *Galactic Battle - How everything has begun (Episode I-III) Videos LEGO Ninjago *''LEGO Ninjago - The quest for the golden scythe'' (2011) *LEGO Ninjago (series,2011-2013) **Season 1: The Scythe of Quakes (April 1,2011 - November 19, 2012) **Season 2: The Nunchuks of Lighning/The Shurikans of Ice (January 2, 2013 - ???) **Season 3: The Sword of Fire (???) **Season 4: Rise of the Snakes (???) *LEGO Ninjago Prequel (unknown date) **Season 1: Ninjas of Spinjitzu **Season 2: Rise of the Assassins **Season 3: ninja of the Underworld **Season 4: The truth about Samukai Sci-Fi classicials (Cancelled) *Project X *Project Y - Project X 2 *The Jedi's end - Project X 3 *Project X - The movie MGM Some time in the future, they will buy MGM and it's sub-company EON, giving them the rights für the James Bond-Movies. Series PLAYMOBIL Top-Agents *Series 1 *Series 2 *Series 3 *Series 4 *Series 5 *Series 6 *Series 7 *Series 8 *Series 9 *Series 10 Notes Brickmotion Studios german original name was LEGO Studeos, but this name was changed to Brickmotion Studeos in germany too after the studeos released their fist movie LEGO Tatort Bankraub, wich wasn't released yet and dosn't get released in the US anyway!